Vickie confronts Molly
Molly gets it from another person! This time, it's Vickie Paisley who wants to put the vile woman under the jail for one of her crimes. All this and a crisis in the fashion industry too! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly nastily mocked both Veronica Harper and Vickie Cannell, which allowed both of them to go off on her. *Cynthia Archer and Sheila Watkins devised a new system to keep their desgins from being stolen from them, like an incident at Forrester Creations (from Bold and Beautiful). Cynthia Archer and Sheila Watkins was looking over their new security system on their designs. It was devised by Sheila and that keeps tabs on any design, and cannot be e-mailed even. If someone attempted to sabotage the fashion house by e-mailing them, the code will keep it from being shown. "Well, this is very well done, Sheila," Cynthia said, "I am so glad you decided to encode the designs. This will prevent any theft." "Well, I am sure hoping so," Sheila said, "this time, nothing can hopefully be skimped." Anyssa received a call from Susannah, "I am coming to town again to work with a client in Boston," Susannah said, "I'll be in town within a couple of days." "Sounds wonderful," Anyssa smiled, "can't wait to see you again. How is the weather there?" "The storm has gone through," Susannah said, "but it's now cold." "Be safe when you fly," Anyssa said. "I'll be fine," Susannah assured Anyssa, "it will be a good test for me. You heard about Ned Paisley?" "Who's Ned Paisley?" Anyssa asked, "I don't remember him." "He's Vickie's brother, who runs Paisley's here in town," Susannah said, "the reason you don't remember him was we were young when your parents helped him and Vickie stave off that hostile take-over that kept Paisley's Department Store independent. Anyway he tried to kill himself." "Wha?!" Anyssa said, stunned, "What caused that to happen?!" "I think that damned Molly had something to do with that," Susannah said, "and that doesn't surprise me. He was raped by her!" "That vicious monster," Anyssa said angrily, "I bet Vickie is beside herself with that one!" Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright was laughing insanely, she had had an excellent day! She made fun of both Veronica Harper and Vickie Paisley. By her mocking both women, she had a hand in causing Veronica to quit her job as a guard. How fortunate she was. Now both Louise Flandreau and Veronica Harper are gone from the Law Enforcement Center! Soon, they would hire new guards, a new guard which will be friendly to her, and allow her out, to cause more misery and heartache for the town. And Molly was also tickled pink that she angered that snooty Department Store executive, that stupid Vickie Paisley! It had been determined that Molly HAD raped Vickie's equally-stupid brother, Ned Paisley, when he rejected her despicable seductions. Despite that, it was three years ago, and Ned had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Molly. Molly then decided to take what she wanted, and then she raped him viciously. A perverse and sick smile stretched across Molly's face as she thought of the night she had done that. Vickie then swept down the hall, glaring at Molly. "All right, bitch," Vickie said angrily, "I hope you are happy! I just found out that Ned had tried to kill himself! Thanks to you!" Molly laughed her stupid merry laugh, "Did he succeed in doing so?" she said innocently. "NO," Vickie yelled at her in her face, "thankfully, he DIDN'T kill himself. He's in the hospital, safe and sound! I won't let you get away with what you did to him!" "Oh, of course you will!" Molly wheedled, "You will because you always allow sweet kind Molly to do WHATEVER she wants, because she is a sweet and good person!" Vickie looked through her, "No!" she said icily, "You are a worthless disgustiing little trollop and you don't care who you hurt just as long as someone DOES get hurt! You live for hurting others, and this time it is going to STOP!" "Better people than you have tried, and they have failed!" Molly shot back tauntingly, "I will still go on my merry little way, laughing my merry little laugh, and hurting these people with all the little jokes and gentle fun that I do best!" "JOKES?!" Vickie rasped incredulously, "You call what you do to people JOKES?! You killed two children in cold blood, and you call it a joke?! You attempt to attack Dylan Harper numerous times and you call it a JOKE?! You murdered Chris Harper's lover and you call it FUN?! You raped my brother and you call it a JOKE?! You do all these despicable things and you have the absolute nerve to call it jokes and fun?! I never thought I would dream to say this about another human being, but you are EVIL! Cold blooded evil!" Molly laughed happily, "Of course I am evil!" she bragged, "I am absolutely evil!" "Well," Vickie said harshly, "I will make sure that your evil will be stopped, and if you think a friendly guard will be around to allow you to get out and commit your evil, then you are even sicker than I thought you were!" "Of course they will hire a friendly guard to allow me out," Molly sneered, batting her eyes in an attempt to look cute, but failing. "Why wouldn't they?" "You're despicable!" Vickie raged, "absolutely despicable!" "Yeah," Molly laughed, still wrapped in her delusions, "I am very lovable, and very much deserving of a friendly guard to allow me out to get out whenever I want to, and to do evil whenever I want to." "Not so," Vickie raged, "I will NOT allow that to happen!" "Oh, yes you will!" Molly taunted back at her, "Because if you don't, you will never see the light of day again!" "Did you just threaten me?" Vickie asked coldly. "Of course I did," Molly bragged, not caring, "I've nothing to lose by killing you! You know, if this stupid town had treated me as the greatest woman in the world, as I am, then none of this murdering would have happened!" "You vile bitch!" Vickie screamed, "I should have YOU killed!" "Try it!" Molly taunted, "Try to kill me!" "You are asking for it!" Vickie warned, "I will kill you!" Molly howled with laughter, "You stupid wuss," she sneered, "you think I am bluffing?!" Vickie lunged at Molly, grabbing her by the throat, "You shouldn't have taunted me!" she raged, "And I am calling your bluff!" Molly was gasping for air! This time, it was really happening. Someone WAS taking Molly to task for her myriad crimes. "Let me go!" Molly gasped, "Please let me go!" "Never!" Vickie said, "Not until all the people in this town get justice for all you did to them!" She then squeezed harder, "It would be such a simple matter for me," Vickie said angrily, "to squeeze just so, and to silence your foul tongue once and for all! You deserve to die for all you've done to everyone." "Stop," Molly pleaded, "please, let me go!" Vickie then slammed her to the ground as hard as she could, "You're a pathetic loser! Just like a damned bully you are!" she spat at Molly, "The minute someone takes you to task and calls you out on what you did, then you start in on the whining! You beg for mercy, and yet you show NONE to nobody else! You're so disgusting, it's not even funny!" She then stormed out of the Law Enforcement Center. Molly smiled her evil and poisonous smile, "She should have killed me," she cackled, "now I will get even and kill her!" That comforted her, as she fell asleep. What will happen next? *Now that Vickie showed Molly that she meant what she said, how will Molly be on her toes against this most implacable of her enemies? *Will Sheila finally see her enemy destroyed? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes